


У Спенсера щеки слегка алые

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Spencer Reid, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Небольшая вариация на тему того, почему Спенсер обычно проваливает тесты на стрельбу.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	У Спенсера щеки слегка алые

У Спенсера щеки слегка алые, словно утренняя заря скользнула по ним первыми лучами, и абсолютно пьяный взгляд — хотя он, естественно, трезв как стеклышко.

Да и опьянение замечает исключительно Пенелопа. (И Дерек, конечно, но это лирика).

— Он что, снова?.. — закатив глаза, она обращается к Дереку и даже не заканчивает вопрос.

Тот лишь качает головой и тихо смеется.

Значит, да, снова.

— Но ведь это же простая тренировка! Он мог попробовать! — не унимается Пенелопа, в глубине души зная: нет, не мог.

У Спенсера щеки слегка алые, словно лепестки магнолий, из подаренного вчера им Пенелопе букета, и абсолютно пьяный взгляд — только не от алкоголя, а от счастья.

— Я ему этот свисток в... ухо засуну! — взвизгивает Пенелопа, чувствуя, как на плечи опускаются ладони Дерека, слегка поглаживая — не то дразнилка-обещание массажа, не то просто попытка успокоить. — Он должен научиться стрелять сам!

Дерек улыбается еще шире, и Пенелопа едва успевает сдержать ответную улыбку.

Можно подумать, кому-то из них неизвестно, что Спенсер прекрасно обращается с оружием, да и с меткостью у него все в порядке. Вот только желание видеть Дерека, чувствовать рядом, знать, что ему прикроют спину (и безмолвно обещать, что сделает это в ответ — на все сто баллов, что бы не говорили результаты тестов из ФБРовских тиров) — куда сильнее, чем желание снова быть первым.

Спенсер, естественно, мог бы им быть.

Но у него щеки слегка алые, точно растаявшее малиновое мороженое жарким июльским днем, и абсолютно пьяный взгляд — вызывающий, завораживающий и умиротворяющий одновременно.

Дерек ухмыляется и пытается выглядеть не очень заинтересованным. Только зря — уж слишком подозрительно припухшие у него губы.

(Вот же вздумали — снова целовались без нее! Украдкой от всех. Ох, негодники! Дома она им задаст! Обоим. Чтобы знали. Вполне возможно, им понравится).

Пенелопа снова возводит глаза к небу и театрально громко вздыхает.

На шее Спенсера заискивающе поблескивает подаренный Дереком свисток.


End file.
